


Holidays

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas ya'll! Hope you all have a wonderful holiday celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It isn't as Bad as You Think

Why did Christmas make people so happy? It was probably all of the gifts people got from friends, family, and secret Santa’s (of they got the gift right, anyway). Nnoitra _knew_ that’s what the answer was, because he had not seen any “Christmas joy” without presents involved. He wasn’t going to deny this, because this was his own personal opinion. He didn’t see any other reason to celebrate it because the “true meaning” had been lost with the sands of time, and nothing gave him more joy than seeing a tree chuck full of gift-wrapped boxes under a tree. Some people had asked his opinion on the holiday, and with a sneer he replied it was all about making money and getting stuff in return.

Those idiots called him a selfish low-life for thinking no better, but he was almost positive that somewhere in the back of their head, they thought the same exact thing. Anyway, he was here, walking about, with this on his mind, window-shopping to pass the time. Many objects caught his attention, but they were all expensive. He’d whistle at the pricing and casually stroll away.

And… although he had such an opinion on the holiday, he couldn’t necessarily achieve “Christmas joy”, because, well… he lived alone. Nnoitra moved out of his parent’s place as soon as he was eighteen (and saved up a bit for rent) because there was hardly any day that there wasn’t domestic violence. His parent’s barely cared enough to feed him, much less remember his existence. Bah, such unnecessary memories filled his head. Nnoitra glanced around the area to find something to take his mind off of this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The plaza was illuminated by colorful lights that were too bright for him; wreaths, fake Christmas trees, and lights were in every window. Such sights would have brought on a smile at least, if it weren’t for the fact that he was dumped not ten minutes ago. Tesla slumped his head, staring down at his lap, trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to leak. He knew he shouldn’t cry, but what else could he do when his girlfriend lied to him, cheated on him, etc. countless times? The most pathetic part was that he was aware of all these things even before he was told by Izuru (his only true friend) and yet he stayed with her.

Tesla clamped his eyes shut and tried thinking of something to cheer him up. Oh, he remembered that piece of information that he read online earlier. A lot of relationships end near this time of year, so that meant someone, somewhere was also dumped. But it wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t already Christmas Eve, and he had already gotten her a gift before-hand. It was a small jewelry box with a necklace inside of it. Both items were in his price range but it still seemed like wasted money now, because he had no one to give them to.

“Is it all right if I can sit here?”

He looked up to see a rather tall, lanky male wearing black skinny jeans while dawning a green sweater and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck; his hands were stuffed in his pockets.

“Sure.” Tesla responded scooting to the far right of the bench to make room. He felt no discomfort and was actually glad someone was here even though it wasn’t as if he was being comforted. And the guy who sat down wasn’t exactly _ugly._ Tesla was attracted to him in a sort of way (curse his bisexuality); he sighed inwardly. He sure did have weird taste in guys and girls alike. His ex-girlfriend wasn’t the prettiest of the bunch either. (And it was unlikely this guy was even attracted to guys)Tesla inwardly slapped himself for the thought. He just broke up with someone, and this was the last thing he needed to worry about. Deciding to be friendly and learn his name at least) Tesla shifted his body toward the stranger next to him, put out his hand and introduced himself.

“I’m Tesla.” He forced the smile on his face (he was still wrecked over what happened).

“Nnoitra, hey…” He added as he shook Tesla’s hand, “Why are you pretending to be happy? If I were pissed or something I wouldn’t fake it. Let whoever I’m talking to take it the wrong way, I don’t give a damn.”

The blonde let go if the large, warm hand in shock, “What are you talking about, ha-ha! I’m not mad or anything, just some shit I’m going through right now.” He laughed, trying to hide his sorrow. He looked into the slanted lavender eyes of his newly made acquaintance, and he wasn’t buying it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

What the hell was wrong with this guy? How could something _not_ be wrong? He was alone on a bench, and just a few minutes ago, he looked as if he were going to break into tears. And now he was trying to act as if nothing was wrong with him. Nnoitra wasn’t sure what to do in the situation; he’d usually leave but this guy (more than him) needed someone at the moment.

“Look, I don’t know what happened to you, but stop acting like everything is okay. You know, I’m pretty bad with comforting people, so, for now, I guess you can cry or whatever it is on my shoulder. And it’s Christmas Eve so don’t like, make it bad.” Nnoitra scoffed; the words were coming out on their own now. He glanced toward the blonde to see his eyes become big and watery; he used his hand to wipe them away; Nnoitra could tell he was embarrassed since he was crying in front of a guy (someone he just met to top it off).

“It’s a stupid reason to cry, but my girlfriend dumped me today. It’s pathetic really, because I knew she was a cheating whore while we were still dating, but I was too chicken-shit to break things off. And she was my first girlfriend, so of course I held on too long.”

Tesla paused for a long moment; so long, Nnoitra glanced at him only to see that his head was down; he noticed the dried tear-drops on his blue-denim jeans, and his fists clenched on his lap as well.

“I’m an idiot for even crying about it.”

Nnoitra pulled the scarf off his neck and placed it on Tesla’s lap, “Here, dry your face.”

The latter grabbed it and threw it back at him, “I don’t want it.”

This pissed him off a little; Nnoitra jumped up, which startled the blonde, and he furiously began wiping his (Tesla’s) face with it.

“Just accept the fucking kindness I’m showing you!” He exclaimed.

“What the hell?! Fuck man, you could be gentler you know!” Tesla shouted, shoving the scarf away from his face.

“At least you stopped crying.” Nnoitra pointed out as he tied the scarf back around his neck and then proceeding to sit back down next to him.

“I guess so.”

“I know most people would be more ‘understanding’ in these things I know, but I’m going to be honest: you’re an idiot for even continuing it for this long. I mean c’mon Tesla! You _knew_ she was a lying bitch, cheating behind your back-ugh, you’re so stupid, but whatever. She left you and it’s in the past, just get over her.” Nnoitra said with such stern, almost angry tone.

“Wow, thanks I guess. That _really_ is going to make me feel _so_ much better Nnoitra. But you’re being honest and not saying everything’s going to be okay, because it isn’t, at least not for awhile.” Tesla stated, his voice sounding nasally from the crying.

“What was her name anyway?”

“Uh…”

“You guys broke up today and you can’t even remember her name? Shit, if I got over things as fast as you I’d be a rich, successful motherfucker right now.” Nnoitra snorted.

“Hey, how am I supposed to remember her god damn name when I have a distraction in front of me?” The blonde retorted, and instantly tried taking it back.

 “I-I mean what you’re doing to me! Teasing and whatnot, that’s what I mean...”

Nnoitra blinked a few times, then broke out into a chuckling fit, “I think you just gave yourself away, Tes-Tes.” He could see the latter’s face flush a dark-red.

“You’re not disgusted?”

“Not really, more like shocked and flattered; I hardly find anyone who’s actually turned on by me,” he turned his head to stare at Tesla, “So I’m guessing you’re bi then?”

He received a nod in response.

An awkward silence ensued.

“Ah, what time is it?” The blonde questioned.

“Pretty late if everyone on the street ain’t here anymore.” He said, heaving himself off the bench.

“It was really nice talking to you Nnoitra.”

“Huh? Oh, you want to come over to my place? It’s late and I’d feel bad if I were to allow such beauty to be kept from my line of sight.” He joked, bowing slightly while placing a hand over his chest.

Tesla glared daggers at him, “If you absolutely insist, peasant.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He didn’t exactly know why he took Nnoitra up on his offer, or maybe he was just having so much fun with this guy that he didn’t want it to end. Tesla shrugged off any reasons, because he was enjoying himself just being around him. And the apartment was _not_ what he was expecting it to be; rather than it being filthy (like he thought it would), it was well-groomed. Clothes, chairs, tables, the kitchen; everything was in neat orderly fashion (although the color-scheme could use some work).

He had taken to sitting down on the carpeted floor next to Nnoitra, who was sitting on the couch. And he also couldn’t help but notice that there was no indication of a Christmas celebration going on in there. The owner of the complex handed him a beer.

“Do you usually celebrate Christmas, Nnoitra?” Tesla questioned, sipping the alcoholic beverage.

“I don’t believe in it that much, because I only see that presents matter, even to me. And my whole life I’ve kind of had a rough life and never actually celebrated it. The best thing I ever got was a bag of candy from my friend.” Nnoitra explained, taking a long swig from his beer.

“I don’t really understand…” The blonde murmured.

“A long story short- Christmas was never made that big ‘a deal to me and when someone did, they said it was all about the gifts.  So, that’s what I believe, but everyone thinks I’m a heartless bastard even though they think the same thing as me, and no one wants anything to do with me this time of year ‘cause of that.” He explained. Tesla heard him grab another can of beer, and chug it until it was nearly finished.

“Oh.” Was all Tesla could say. He understood exactly what was being said to him, but he couldn’t understand why people would disregard him for that reason. Even he thought the same thing at times and no matter how hard he tried denying that, he couldn’t. The only other thing that could cause joy was someone you love or a kind gesture is made to you.

“I get what you’re saying Nnoitra, but trust me, I won’t _not_ want to do anything with you. You’re a pretty amazing guy so far.” The blonde stated quietly.

“’Amazing’? That’s a first.” Was the reply. He heard him open another can. What was it, like his fourth or fifth beer?

“Well, you are. So far, for the past two hours you’ve been consoling me about that break-up I had and I guess you like to show it by teasing me, I’m not sure. And just now you opened up a little to me, and so far I feel like I’m very compatib- never mind. I mean what I say too.” Tesla elaborated for him; he hoped that he didn’t catch that slip-up.

“What was that? You were about to say something then stopped, why?” Nnoitra questioned, leaning over to look at him on a closer scale.

“N-nothing! Just a little comment that would make me want to leave.” He stuttered. How many beers did it take for this guy to get drunk?

“Tell me Tesla…” He warned, placing the still full can on the ground next to them.

“I was going to say that you have a fantastic immunity against alcohol!” He laughed awkwardly.

“Liar, liar, c’mon now, I won’t bite.” He cooed, practically falling on top of him. His cheeks were flushed, so he was probably drunk, maybe he got really perverted when intoxicated…? But his thinking capacity was well beyond that of any other drunk Tesla had met!

“Since you’re drunk, I think it’s safe to say that- I was going to say that we seem very compatible, and hopefully in the future you’d maybe… want to… try this out.” The blonde stammered, tossing his head to the side. Rather than be embarrassed or teased like he thought he would, he instead heard sniffling.

“That’s the most beautiful thought I ever had! I’d love to be with you in tomorrow! And-and I like talking to you too ‘cause it’s so easy and I can relax about certain things and not worry about being judged by you!” Nnoitra cried out, burying his head in Tesla’s chest, crying his little heart out.

“Er…” Tesla wanted to laugh so badly. This was HILARIOUS. A guy who seemed as tough as Nnoitra did was actually an emotional drunk. Ha. Maybe his Christmas wouldn’t be so bad this year, because this drunken idiot really was something.


	2. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to you all!

The past Christmas celebration was not at all bad, in fact, it was very enjoyable (due to the fact that Nnoitra had made a new ‘friend’ the day before). He didn’t remember much on the eve of the holiday, but the actual day was a night that would be on his mind for awhile…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nnoitra could feel a headache already pounding in his head as he was still sleeping (trying to at this point); damn hangovers were such a bitch and were the one thing that made him want to quit drinking.  But he never went through with it because it wasn’t as if he got drunk every day, it was more like a couple a times a month. Even so, any time he did, he’d regret it with such a fiery passion that he’d hate himself for drinking so much. Nnoitra rubbed his temples (with eyes still closed) which numbed the pain for the time being; he didn’t want to get up but aside from the hangover he was starving. Slowly he opened his eyes, expecting to be hit with a ray of sunlight that would only make him get under the covers, but wait…

He shot up from his bed and frantically began patting it, as if there were something wrong with it; he clutched his head from the sharp pain of the hangover, and when it subsided a bit he went back to the epiphany. There wasn’t, and what was shocking him so was the fact that he was _in_ bed rather than being passed out on the couch (the last place he recalled being at). That meant that, what was his name, Tesla (!) managed to drag him onto his bed and tuck him in? Aw man, now that he realized it, it made him feel somewhat bad about passing out. A person he just met and he had to slip him into his own bed? Shit, what kind of host was he?

Not thinking twice he jumped out of the bed (nearly collapsing from the sudden (and fast) change of momentum) and pounced out into the rest of his apartment. There was the sound of something ‘sizzling’ in a pan, and things being mixed, etc. (someone was cooking something). Nnoitra peered around the corner to see Tesla standing over the stove, wearing a bandana, and an apron as he continued making breakfast. He noticed Nnoitra once he stepped into the kitchen.

“Good morning, sorry for intruding like this but I thought I’d make something to eat before I leave.” He explained over his shoulder then concentrated back on the meal he was making.

“That’s… cool I guess.” The lanky man rubbed the back of his head; this was new, a person cooking… for him… He seated himself on the (large-for-one-person) table; soon enough there were four plates placed onto it: one with eggs and bacon, another with pancakes, another with two omelets, and the last had four slices of toasted bread. Nnoitra stared at the food then back to Tesla.

“What’s the big idea? Why’d you go and cook for me?” He questioned. The blonde smiled (a small smile).

“It’s Christmas and it’s not like I could’ve gone out last night to buy you anything so I whipped you up a hearty breakfast to start your day out. I’m going to leave after to see my parents.” He explained. Ah, of course, this guy had a life just like any other person.

“Have fun with them and don’t be a little bitch if you didn’t get what you wanted.” He smiled. He received a piece of bacon to the face.

“I _swear_ that I won’t, and that b piece of pig to your face made it official.” Tesla snorted. “Why you…” Nnoitra growled and grabbed two slices of bread, chucking them in the blonde’s face. He grabbed the plate of pancakes as ammo and dove off his chair, taking cover as Tesla recuperated. Pieces of bacon exploded in the air, going down on him as he dodged one after the other and he was soon forced to take the battle into the living room, hiding behind the couch. He peered over it only to get eggs thrown in his face. He heard a laugh of triumph. Oh hell no, he wasn’t going to take that from an apron-wearing pansy! Nnoitra dropped the plate beside him and hopped over the couch, sprinting towards the blonde who froze up upon seeing the charging “bull”; and he was down for the count!

“Surrender at once!” He spat out, assuming the role of a conqueror and pinned down the blonde who struggled against the grip of his captor.

“Never!” Tesla exclaimed but broke out into laughter right after- he joined in. When their small laughing fit subsided it became quiet (you know that awkward silence that happens after you pretty much have nothing else to do). Now that he was staring at him, the blonde wasn’t so bad looking; he looked kind of… hot? Attractive? Something about him, though, screamed “touch me all over” (maybe because his hair was all messed up and he had flushed cheeks because of the heat he had worked with?). Nnoitra couldn’t exactly pinpoint it; he noticed a piece of egg on his neck. Without thinking, he dipped his head to suck off the substance. A small gasp of surprise was the response.

“What was that for?”

“You had a piece of food on your neck.” He grinned (not knowing what other facial expression to give).

“Oh shoot, I got to go Nnoitra! My parents want me there by 12. Wait, before I go,” he pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket (after his arms were released), “Here’s my number. You can you know, do whatever you want with it…” He murmured.

Tesla stayed for a few more minutes after that to freshen up a bit and to help clean up the mess that had been created by “the battle” (he totally kicked ass). After he left Nnoitra stared down at the paper; what should he do first? Call him or text him?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That was Christmas, and a week later, they were (surprisingly) still hanging out. They had grown well beyond the boundaries as being “just friends” because of what Nnoitra did that day, and had been flirting nonstop to one another. But the thing was he was still a bit unsure if he did want to pursue a relationship with this guy, and why did he feel so comfortable about this whole thing? He was sure something had to have happened when he was drunk but it wasn’t something very sexual, he knew that much. There had to be _something_ , anything…

He flipped open his cell, ‘ _Let’s meet up where we did last week’_ he typed and sent the message to Tesla. He got a message agreeing to the sudden arrangement. He was actually already there just to be there because he wanted to get out of the house, not knowing where else to go (or what else to do). People were bustling all around him getting prepared for the New Year parties, celebrations, events, etc. He thought that the only big thing about celebrating the New Year was being able to start fresh. You could begin anew if you ever screwed up the previous year (if one truly had that mindset) and set goals to achieve during that new beginning (not many people went through with them however). Nnoitra didn’t know what his resolution could be this time; maybe be less messy, learn to cook, kick small habits like fingernail biting. He mentally shrugged. Tesla could probably give him pointers.

 _‘Speak of the devil’,_ he thought as the blonde came into view. Nnoitra acted calm and shut his eyes even though he was quite happy to see him and his pulse was picking up its pace.

“Hi Nnoitra, what’s up?” He asked. His voice soothed his stressed out mind (from working at the office) just his voice alone…  He opened his eyes and beckoned for him to sit, which he did.

“I need to ask you about that night I was drunk enough to forget what happened… Christmas? Yeah, did I say anything that night?” Nnoitra questioned straight out. H wasn’t going to beat around the bush, not this time.

“Hm, let me think… well you did two- no _three_ things that I don’t think you’d really want to hear…” Tesla said, fidgeting quite a bit in his seat.

“Just say them or I’ll have to punish you.” He grinned. A glint in his eye told Tesla he wasn’t lying.

“Er, well let me see the easiest order… okay, first off you tackled me to the ground and almost touched me, the second thing you did was cry and snuggled into my shirt (I had to comfort you until you passed out), this last one… well,” he stared off into space, “I had told you that I thought we’d be compatible with one another and after I said that, _that’s_ when you started crying and then you said something like ‘that’s the most beautiful thing you ever heard’ because I’m so easy to talk to and open up about certain things you wouldn’t with others.” He finished.

Nnoitra stayed silent for a few more moments,”… I… I said that?”  The blonde nodded.

Oh how things began to make sense after that oh how they did… But, you know, it wasn’t so bad because if he never ‘threw out’ things like that then he probably would have never gotten them out of his system. He should thank his drunkard half for doing him such a favor.

“I wasn’t expecting _that_ but I ain’t mad or anything about it. Truth is, I guess, you know, maybe that that’s what I wanted to tell you but it was in the back of my head that day and I didn’t remember anything from that night so…er, thanks for telling me that ‘cause a lot of things make sense now.” He stated, not sure of what to talk about now.

“Does that mean you’d want to…” he let the words drift off allowing Nnoitra to connect the dots.

Said person blinked in realization, “Uh…” He trailed off It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to; there just was something off with the timing; he checked his watch. Hm. It was already a minute into the New Year.

“Oh, I understand then. It’s fine, I guess I came off too strongly and you never said that you were into me, plus you were drunk that so it makes sense. Don’t let me pressure you into it; I hope we can still be friends.” Tesla smiled; he looked as if he was about to cry.

“Hey, hey! I get a say in this don’t I? I was going to say that since I’m not too good with relationships that are heart to heart or whatever so as my New Year’s resolution I want to like you for you and (maybe) make you mine!” Nnoitra declared. It was true that he had a difficult time keeping a partner so this time he’d make a true effort in liking Tesla and ultimately end up making him a significant part of his life. He waited for a response.

“You truly are something else Nnoitra.”

 


End file.
